Secret Crystal of Power
The Secret Crystal of Power is a very rare crystal of power, found only at the Crystal Mountain track. These crystals, however, are extremely powerful. These are mainly for monkeys, however, some parts of it were stolen by bloons. These were discovered by a lonely Dart Monkey wandering around, (see article Crystal Monkey for full detail of this). These crystals can be implemented on a monkey, but not for bloons (only one monkey per game). Backstory: Monkey's Crystal In the last part of the fifth Bloon Wars (Bloons Monkey City), a monkey wandering here and there found a rare crystal at a mountain, later named the Crystal Mountain, giving that monkey a lot of power. The monkey was very weak first and was easily outsmarted in the battle. But then, the other monkeys gave that monkey access to the game, with this crystal. He kept one part of the crystal in the battlefield, so that if a monkey needs it, he/she can take it for the sixth wars. This crystal gave monkeys a lot of power, therefore it was given the name Secret Crystal of Power. This crystal was extremely useful too, in popping bloons. Backstory: Bloon's Crystal When the Crystal was stored in the Crystal Lab, some bloons decided to steal this crystal for their own evil plans. After stealing them, one part of the crystal was stored in their own headquarters and one part was used to power up Blue Bloons. One last part was used by M.O.A.B.s too, to power them up. These bloons were proven extremely dangerous and powerful. These bloons were still a failure, but the mysterious bloon stealing these was not revealed for a long time, till monkeys managed to find this horrifying guy. After defeating this bloon, the stolen crystals were recovered, but a horrifying revenge was waiting for the monkeys...... Backstory: Original Crystal Not just that information is needed! The original crystal was made by a Monkey Engineer as a normal diamond. In a frozen cave under the Crystal Mountain, it was created and first stored. The engineer used to be very cold in those cold winter days. The engineer later abandoned this cave, forgetting his precious diamond. But the enormous cold made the diamond freeze and somehow become a crystal! Years after, when the Engineer came back, he was surprised to see his diamond, along with some monkeys fighting with bloons (these all monkeys appear in my fanfic). He took his diamond back, now a strange power crystal. He aimed it at the bloons, and the bloons were instantly popped! He later stored it in this cave, letting it freeze even more, and left it there for 3 more years, and built a lab for more technological things, as well as storing them. After all this time, the crystal had gotten it's true power from ice....... Secret: How to Recover the Crystal * First, complete Crystal Mountain on Hard, no lives lost. Every tower placed, however, must be either on the crystal or near the crystal! * Then, you'll get the normal achievement, but you'll get a Crystal Medal replacing a Gold Medal! * Next, you'll have to get 15 Spirit Missiles (drops of the weaker Crystal Spirit Bloon). Now, craft these missiles with the Crystal Medal (you'll get one for crafting as well) to create a Crystal Spirit Missile Medal. * Now go to Crystal Mountain again. This time however, it must be on Easy. Place a Crystal Monkey near the crystal, and equip the Spirit Missile Medal on it. It will send powerful missiles as well as using it's crystal. The crystal's radiation will then power up the Crystal Monkey to a 4/4 Crystal Monkey! * Then you'll be teleported to the Crystal Lab. Your Crystal Monkey will come too! You'll have to make the Crystal Monkey's missiles somehow destroy the Crystal Tractor P54000's prototype (there's a prototype placed there). It has 5000 HP, so watch out! * Then a bunch of Crystal Spirit Bloon's weaker versions will come. Then you'll come at the main menu. Don't worry about restarting the process later, a mini game is ready to be played, waiting for you to unlock and complete Recoverer of the Stolen Crystal! You'll have to now do the steps written on the said mission's page, then complete that mission. * Then a mini game will trigger. You may play it later, though. There's a Crystal Spirit Bloon and a Crystal Bloon, with the crystal! You'll have to use your own skills to finally pop these bloons and get the crystal back. You have no towers at your arsenal in this mini game. You have 15000 HP, and the Spirit Bloon has 20000 HP, while the Crystal Bloon has 45000 HP. These bloons can easily dodge your attacks, so beware! They'll also send attacks, which will exactly be the same as their normal BTD abilities, except they deal more damage (of course you can dodge them too)! After popping both bloons, the crystals will still not come without damaging them! Each crystal has 10000 HP. If you send attacks, their power may send those attacks back (you can dodge these too)! If you succeed, then the Crystal is once again yours, and additionally, you'll get the 'Crystal Recovered!' achievement, giving you 150 AP. If you lose, you'll have to start again. Trivia *This crystal was first found by a Dart Monkey, not allowed in the battle for being weak. *This crystal can give a monkey 10,000 power, but this is not much powerful! The monkey can only pop 2 layers of a normal bloon, 10 for a MOAB-Class and 50 for a boss (50 for a boss is still low), but just on a quite fast speed (three projectiles per second)! *It is the first item to be unlocked at a rank, since it's essential to unlock the mission Recoverer of the Stolen Crystal! *To recover the crystal from the bloons', a Mini Game is triggered. This Mini Game is itself a Special Mission. This special mission is the crystal itself, triggered by the bloons! *This crystal is actually frozen, but strangely, it does not have enough power to freeze bloons. Category:Equip Items Category:Mini Games Category:Special Missions Category:Conception Gallery Category:Items